An Out of This World Wedding Rescue Adventure
by Boolia
Summary: 10 year anniversary special! After eight years of being human and away from the Smiths, Klaus is getting married! The whole Smiths and Jeff are invited too! But, when a UFO abducts the bride's daughter, it's up to Klaus, Roger, Stan, Steve, and Francine to save her before the wedding. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

An Out-of-this-World Wedding Rescue Adventure

Happy 10th anniversary, American Dad! 2005-2015

Chapter 1

Eight years after AD ends

Klaus was inside Kay's Jewelry store, looking for the perfect wedding ring for his future fiancé, Clara. There was a banner on the back wall that read: 'Every kiss Begins with Kay.' It was eight years since he got turned back into a human. He never found his first wife, but fall in love with Clara when she and her 12 year old daughter, Monica, were visiting Germany.

Now they were back in America, and Klaus decided and found the nerves to pop the question after several dates. Now, he just needed the perfect ring to put on her finger.

But, there were several beautiful rings to choose from. How can he decide on just one? He hasn't picked out an engagement ring in over thirty years, and the last one he didn't take too long to pick out, so why was this one taking longer? An employee went up to him from behind the counter.

"May I help you, sir?" Klaus looked at him.

_"Ja."_ He answered. "I'm looking for an engagement ring for my future fiancé."

"I see, and you don't know which one to chose." Klaus shook his head.

"No. There's so many of them. I could have every ring in the store if I could."

"But you can't."

"Exactly. So, which one do you think I should get?" The man scathed his chin.

"Well, what kind will she like? What is her favorite color?"

"Well, she likes sparkly things and her favorite color is turquoise." The man snapped his fingers.

"I think I just have what you're looking for, sir. I'll be back." The man went out back.

"Getting married at your ripe ol' age?" An elderly guy asked Klaus. Klaus looked at him. He was walking with a cane.

"Ja."

"Well good for you. Just because you're an old geezer like me, doesn't mean you can't be happy for the short remainder of your life, you know what I'm saying?"

"Ja." He pointed his cane at him.

"But you look like you have a little more life in you then I have. Well, good luck, sir. Hope she says yes." And with that, he went off.

"Thank you."

The man came back a few minutes later with a ring in his hand.

"_Okay,_" He began. "You're in luck. This and ones exactly like it came in today." He showed Klaus the ring. "Like it?" Klaus grabbed the ring from him and examined it himself. It was silver with a sparkly turquoise diamond in the center. Klaus smiled.

"_Wunderbar_; I'll think this'll do just swimmingly." The man smiled.

_ "Perfect_! I'm glad you like it. I'll go put it in a box and put it in a bag for you."

_"Danke Schon_!"

"That'll be $289."

"_Aw, yes_, these things don't come cheap, do they?" The man shook his head.

"No, they do not."

"Well, just let me get the money out of my wallet." He took out his wallet and went through his money. He gave the man the right amount. But, unfortunatly, a penny dropped onto the floor. Klaus, nor the man didn't see it. But a little boy did. The man counted up the money. He looked at Klaus.

_"Um, sir_? This is $288. You're a penny short." Klaus couldn't believe it.

_"What_?! Are you sure?" The man nodded. "Huh, well I swear I gave you $289." The man shook his head.

"No, sorry." Klaus then did a weak smile.

"Can you count again? Maybe you just miscounted." The man recounted.

"$288."

_"What_? Count again." And so, the man counted again and got the same amount. Klaus asked again and again. The man counted them again and again.

"Look, I counted six times and got $288. Now, either you get a cheaper one or get out of my store."

_ "But…"_ Klaus sighed when he saw the employer's face. "Very well. But, I was certain…"

"So you said multiple times and I keep telling you, it's not enough."

_ "No, Mom_!" A kid voice wined.

"Lenny, _please!_" Said the mom. She grabbed the penny from her son and came over to Klaus. "Excuse me, sir." Klaus turned and looked at her. She offered him the penny. "I'm sorry, but this dropped onto the floor and my son found it."

"Why, Danke Schon! I needed this." He bent down to Lenny. He smiled at him. "Thanks, kid. I would've been in trouble without this." Lenny scowled at him.

"I wanted that!"

"You did? You know, a penny's not worth much, you know."

"I know. But it's better then nothing."

"Well, that's true. That's very true. But this ring is going to make the woman I love, really happy. It's going to change her life for the better, and it's all because of you. Doesn't that make you feel better? Knowing that you helped someone made the one they love really happy?"

"I guess. But I really wanted that penny." He then left.

"_Sorry_!" Lenny's mom apologized again, and then went after her son.

"I'm sorry, sir." The employer apologized. "But apparently, I forgot the 'One Penny Down' sale that we have today." He gave him the penny back. "Here's your penny back. Enjoy your ring, sir."

"Thanks." Klaus was about to put the ring back into his wallet, when he thought of something. He made his decision, grabbed the bag with the ring, and found the mother and son. He offered the penny back to Lenny.

_"Here, kind_." The boy and mother looked at him. "Turns out I don't need this anymore." Lenny's eyes lit up.

"I can really have it?" Klaus nodded.

"You can buy a toy or something with it." Lenny looked at his mom. His mom nodded.

"If the man says you can have it, you can have it." She told him. Lenny took the penny and beamed.

"_Wow, thanks!_ By the way, this penny is going to be a donation to help the surviving victims of that deadly hurricane and that tornado that came five days later." Klaus smiled.

"Well, glad I could help. Good work, kind. It feels good to do good, doesn't it?" Lenny smiled back.

"It sure does! Also, by the way, I'm taking Germen in an after-school class."

"Oh, _really?_ Well maybe, if we see each other again, you and I can have an entire conversation in German. What do you say?"

"Okay, well, _by_…I mean _Auf Wiedersehen_!" Klaus waved at Lenny and his mom.

"_Auf Wiedersehen_!" And with that, Klaus left the store.

Since Klaus spent all of his money, he went to an ATM to get more. He then got into his car and drove off to the restaurant where he was going to meet up with his fiancée and her daughter.

Klaus stopped in the parking lot in front of Green Mill. He took the box with the ring in it out of the bag, and put it in his pocket. He then went out of the car.

"And are you by yourself?" The employee asked when Klaus checked in.

"Oh, heavens _no_," He told her. "I'm waiting for two more, my fiancé to be and her daughter." He whispered into her ear. "I'm going to propose to her."

"Oh, _congrats_! I hope she says yes."

"I hope she says yes too."

"Say yes to what?" A voice asked. Klaus turned around and saw Clara and Monica.

"_Clara! Monica_!" He said. "I was just getting a table for us." The lady gave Klaus a pager.

"We'll page you when your table's ready, sir. About 15 to 20 minutes."

"_Danke schon_!" And with that, they all went to sit on the one of the benches to wait.

While they were waiting, Klaus couldn't believe whom he saw all enter. It was all of the Smiths, and Jeff minus Roger. Hayley was pregnant. Klaus jumped up off the bench.

_"Klaus_?" Clara asked him. "Where are you going? We weren't paged yet."

"Oh, I know." He told her. "I just know these people. I'll be back." He left, and went to Francine and Hayley. He tapped Hayley on the shoulder. Hayley and Francine looked at him.

"Can we help you, sir?" Francine wanted to know.

"Do you remember me?"

"Well, you _do _sound like someone we know." Hayley replied. "But I can't put my finger to it."

"You may not be familiar with this body that I'm in, but I lived with you guys for over thirty years."

"Klaus, is that _you_?" Steve asked, coming their way with his father and Jeff. Klaus nodded. Hayley shot a look at her younger brother.

_"I_ was about to say it!"

"Well, you weren't fast enough, were you?" Klaus chuckled. Some things never change. Hayley turned back to Klaus.

_ "So Klaus_," Stan started. "It's been some time; eight long years."

"What have you been up to?" Francine questioned.

_"Well,"_ Klaus started. "I'm about to have dinner with my future fiancé and her daughter."

"Did you say future fiancé?" Klaus nodded. "You mean?" Klaus nodded again. Francine shirked.

_"YOU'RE GETTING_…"

_"Shhhhh_!" Klaus shushed her. "She might hear." Francine stopped.

"Oh, sorry. But you're proposing? _Congrats_; I'm so proud of you." Stan smiled too.

"We all are." He said.

_"Yeah_!" Hayley added.

_"Congrats_ Mr. H!" Jeff put in.

"I haven't even found a girl for me yet." Steve said.

"Yes," Klaus spoke. "Isn't it _wunderbar_? She haven't said yes yet, but I'm hoping she does."

"I hope she says yet too."

"Well, danke schon. That's very kind of you. You must all be being nice to me because I'm a human. Very OCC of you all."

"You're getting married?" They all heard a familiar voice. They all turned around, and although he was disguised with a mustache, and green clothing, all of them knew instantly who it was.

_"Roger_?" Klaus asked. "I can't believe it."

"Why are you here?" Stan asked. "How did you find us?"

"I came because I was craving for some human food. Also, I saw you all enter and I was like 'what the heck? It's been eight years. I'll go and see them.' And, here I am." He looked at Klaus. "I didn't expect to see you here, fish."

"I didn't expect to see you, either." Klaus responded. He looked at the whole family. "I didn't expect to see all of you again." He looked back at Roger. "Und call me Klaus."

"No." Was Roger's response. Klaus smiled.

"You know what? I don't care. Call me 'fish' if you want. This is nice; the whole gang's back together, like a special ten year anniversary story." He looked at Hayley's round tummy. "Und it looks like a baby in your future." Hayley smiled as she rubbed her tummy.

"_Yup!_ I told Jeff that I didn't want children, but considering this is our second child, looks like I'm getting another."

"Well, congrats to you both two."

"Thanks."

"Who are these people you're talking too, Klaus?" Clara asked when she and Monica came up to them.

"Clara, Monica, I like for you to meet some friends of mine. Roger, Hayley, Jeff, Stan, Francine, and Steve Smith." Francine waved.

"Hello." She greeted. "It's nice to meet you." Clara smiled and waved back. She then talked to her boyfriend.

_"Klaus_, the pager beeped. We can go to our table now."

_"Oh."_ Klaus said. "Okay."

_"Honey_." Stan told his wife, showing her the flashing beeper. "Our table's ready too."

"Well, it was so nice meeting you again." Francine said to Klaus. "Bye!"

_"Auf Wiedersehen_!" Klaus responded. All of them waved goodbye to each other, then went to their tables.

"Oh, hey Klaus!" Roger greeted when Klaus, Clara, and Monica went to their table. He looked up and smiled as he saw Roger and the other Smiths sitting at the table next to his. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Rog." He greeted back. Klaus, Monica, and Clara got their menus. The Smiths got theirs as well. Monica sighed.

"Why do I always get the kids' menu?" She asked.

"Because you're a kid, sweetheart." Clara told her. Monica sighed.

"I'm so lucky I turn 13 in September so I can stop getting the stupid kids' menus."

"Sounds like someone can't wait to grow up." Klaus teased her. Monica eyed him. Klaus hung his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay! I'll let you order in peace." And with that, Monica looked at her menu. Klaus did too.

When Monica was done looking at the menu, she put it down on the table. Roger went over to her.

"Can I have your menu?" Roger questioned her. "I want to do the coloring and other activities it has." Monica nodded and gave the menu to Roger.

"Go ahead." She said. Roger thanked her, and went back to his table.

_"Roger_," Steve said. "That menu is for kids 12 and under, and you're not a kid."

"_So?_" Roger questioned. "How do adults wait for their meals? Just because you are no longer a kid, you'll have to wait by doing nothing while kids have sheets they can color and do fun activities in? I think not! Adults can get board too."

"They can talk." Hayley pointed out. Roger looked at him.

"About what?" Hayley shrugged.

"About stuff that's going on in their lives I guess."

"Well, kids can do that to. Adults have the right to have fun as much as kids is all I'm saying. But, apparently, some adults don't get that because they're taught 'you're too old to be doing that' by society. You just have one life to live, so carpe diem is what I say." Hayley shrugged again.

_"Whatever_." She let Roger start coloring in a robot. Monica turned to her mom.

"Can I look at the adult menu when you're done?"

"You can look at mine." Klaus volunteered, offering his menu to her. Monica gave him a look as her mom gave her her's.

"No, I can order off of my mom's." And so, she looked at the all of the choices.

"No alcohol, sweetie." Clara reminded her daughter. Monica sighed in defeat.

"_I won't, Mom." _

When they ordered their meals, Roger looked at Hayley, offering her a blue crayon. "Do you want to play Tic-Tac-Toe with me?"

_"Sure_." Hayley said, grabbing the blue crayon.

"_Okay, Roger_," Hayley told him when the food came. "The food's here. You have to put that away."

_"Aw, man_!" Roger cursed. "But I have five more words to find on the word find."

"Maybe you can continue if we order dessert." Roger beamed.

_"Yay_!" He cheered. And with that, he began eating. The Smiths began eating as well. Klaus, Monica, and Clara dug into theirs' at their table.

"I was going to wait after dessert," Clara started after their meal. "But, I can't wait any longer." She stood up.

_"ATTENSIONN, ATTENSION!" _She yelled over all of the conversations_. "CAN I HAVVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION, PLEASE?" _

_"Oh-no_!" Monica said. Everyone looked at Clara and she bent down on her knee. Klaus looked at Clara.

_"Clara_?" He asked. "What are you doing?" Clara took something out of his pocket. Klaus saw that it was a little box.

"I want to be happy again, and I want my daughter to be happy again." Monica sighed.

"_Oh why, Mom, why_?" She questioned to no one in particular.

"Clara, what are you getting at?" Clara opened the box and everyone gasped, for inside was a diamond ring. "Klaus Heissler, will you marry me?" Klaus was speechless.

"_I….I…."_ He stuttered.

"I know that a man usually propose to a lady, but I'm mixing it up. Why does it have to be the man all the time that has to propose to a woman; why not the other way around? Know what I'm saying?" Klaus nodded.

"_Ja_!" He stood up, taking Clara's hands in his. "It's time for a change und change can be good. This is a wunderbar surprise! I wasn't expecting it. I was actually going to propose to you after dessert."

"Well, I beat you to it." Klaus smiled.

"Looks like you did." And with that, he kissed her. "Oh, und yes, yes I will merry you!" The two kissed as everyone cheered. Clara put Klaus' ring on his finger, and Klaus took out his ring for her, and placed it on her finger. The two kissed again as everyone again cheered.

"_Congrats you two_!" Francine congratulated them.

"_Auf Wiedersehen_!" Klaus told her.

"Dessert's here!" Monica spoke. Klaus and Monica turned, and indeed an African American teenager, was there, pushing a cart of their dessert.

"_Oh_!" Klaus and Clara sat in their spots as the teen put the desserts on the table.

"Well, at least they didn't propose at Applebee's." Roger said to no one.

"_Congrats_ you two." The teen congratulated them before he left. Klaus, Clara, and Monica ate their desserts.

"_So, Klaus_." Clara began. Klaus looked at her, cake filled his mouth. "The only available date this year to have our wedding is August 31st. What do you think?"

"_August 31__st_?" Monica questioned. "But, Mom, that's a day before my birthday."

"I know, honey." Clara told her. "We won't go on our honeymoon until afterwards." She looked at Klaus again. "So, Klaus, what d you think?" Klaus swallowed his cake and did a thumbs up, smiling.

"Sounds good to me." He looked at Monica. "It will be an early Birthday present, Monica. We'll marry, so you will have a father on your birthday again. What do you think, kind?" Monica didn't say anything. She just put a piece of brownie in her mouth.

Klaus began to think about something. He stood up and went to Stan and Francine. They looked at him.

"I'm inviting you and the family to my wedding." He told them. Francine and Stan were shocked.

"You want us to come to your wedding?" Francine wanted to know. "Even with how we treated you for over 30 years?" Klaus nodded.

"_Ja_. You guys are _always_ family to me und always will be. I'll let bygones be bygones if you are willing." Francine smiled.

"We'll be happy to attend your wedding, Klaus." Klaus smiled back.

"I'm glad." He went back to his table.

"What was that about?" Clara wanted to know.

"Oh, I just invited the Smiths to our wedding is all." Monica looked surprised.

"You invited strangers?" She asked.

"They're not strangers; not to me."

"How long have you known them?" Clara questioned.

"A long time. Too long for me. Now, enough talk, let's eat our dessert und get out of here."

They left after dessert, and the days passed. With each passing day, came a day closer to Klaus' big day.

Monica opened the door to the office of her middle school. The PA system had paged her. Her mom was supposed to pick her up for her doctor appointment. She was shocked to see Klaus instead. She went up to him. Klaus smiled and walked to her.

_ "Hey, kind_!" Klaus greeted.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Your mom got held up at work, so she asked me to pick you up. So, how was your last day of school?" Monica sighed.

"It was fine." She just said and went back to the door. Klaus followed her.

"So, today I went to the jewelry store und brought your mom a wedding ring." Klaus told Monica while they were waiting in the lobby at the doctors' office. Monica was reading a book. Klaus showed her the ring. "What do you think?" Monica glanced at it, and then paid attention back on her reading. She flipped a page. "It's nice." Klaus put the ring and the box away.

"That's good. Your mom's a lovely lady, und I want the very best for her." He sighed. He looked at Monica. "Good book?"

"Yeah."

A nurse came out and called Monica's name. Monica put down her book and stood up.

"You don't need me, do you?" Klaus asked. Monica looked at him like he just said something dumb. "No, I guess you don't need me. You seem to be pretty independent. I'll wait for you when you get back." And so, Klaus waited while Monica left with the nurse.

"Remember honey," Clara told her daughter. It was the night before her wedding day, and she was about to go to her bachellette party. Klaus was at his bachelor party. "Make food when you get hungry and go to bed at nine. I'll be out late. I don't want you up when I get home." Monica rolled her eyes.

"For heaven's sakes' mother, I'm not a child anymore."

"Yes you are and you will be until the day after tomorrow." Monica did a loud groan.

_"Whatever_! I don't need you babying me all the time."

"Well, I'm your mother and I love you." She outstreched her arms. "Hug?" Monica nodded and hugged her. "You'll always be my baby." They then withdrew. "Now, _bye!_" Monica waved back as her mom left.

"Bye, have fun, Mom!" Monica watched as her mother's car drove out of sight. She closed the door.

She ordered pizza and watched a movie (She watched something that her mother wouldn't approve of). She then read a book.

She was so absorbed that she didn't realize how late it was getting. She looked at the clock. It was eleven. She put her bookmark in her book, put it down and stood up. She had decided to go to bed then. Her mother was coming home in half an hour, and she'll kill her if she found her daughter still awake (no matter what the excuse). She did her night routine, and then went to her room.

Before she went to bed, she eyed the wedding ring on her desk. In less then 24 hours, she will have a dad again…and she didn't like it. She thought long and hard about something. She took the ring, and went outside.

"I'm sorry, Mom." She told herself and threw the ring as hard as she could. The ring hit a rock and fell to the grass. She was about to go back inside when she saw something hovering in the nighttime sky. She went closer. It was a UFO!

"It can't be." She observed. The UFO then went above her and released its beam. Monica didn't even have time to squint as she screamed as she, and the ring, was lifted off of the ground, and into the UFO.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steve was driving back to the hotel where he and his family were staying when he saw the abduction. His dad, and "uncle" Roger were sleeping in the back for he and Stan were too drunk to drive.

"_Oh my gosh_!" He breathed. He looked into the back.

_"Dad, dad, wake up_!" His dad awoke with a start.

"_I'm up; I'm up_!" He said, completely sober. He looked at his son. "What's up? Why did you wake me?"

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I just saw Monica being abducted into a UFO!" Stan's eyes widened.

"You sure?" Steve nodded. Stan looked at Roger, and shook the disguised alien awake.

_"Roger; Roger_, wake up."

_"No, Mom_." He talked in his sleep. "I don't want to go to school. Not today, not ever." Stan shook him harder.

_"ROGER_!" He shouted. "_WAKE UP_!" Roger awoke, groggily. He looked at Stan "Why'd you wake me?"

_"Roger_," Steve told him. Roger looked at him. "I just saw Monica being abducted. I think it was one of your ships from your planet."

"Monica got abducted by my people? That's _terrible! Oh well_, I'm going back to sleep." Roger laid back down and resumed sleeping. Stan looked up at his son.

"We must tell the family." Steve nodded and drove off.

Steve had just told the rest of the family "

"We mustn't tell Klaus about this." Stan told his family. "We mustn't upset him before his big day." The phone then rang. "I'll get it." He went to the phone and answered it. It was Klaus.

_"Stan_," He said to him on the other end. "Monica's missing. Have you seen her?"

"Oh-no, that's _terrible_, and on the night before your wedding date too. I'm sorry; I haven't seen her. But, I'll keep an eye out for her. You have my word." Klaus narrowed his eyes. He knew that Stan was being sarcastic.

"You sound sarcastic, Stan. Do you know something that I don't?" Stan then made hissing noises, like the line was breaking up.

_"Oh no!_ We're breaking up."

"No, we're not, _Stan!_ Now, tell me, where is my future stepdau…" Stan was about to hang up when Francine took the phone from her husband.

_ "Klaus_!" She told him through the phone. "Monica had been abducted by Roger's spaceship!" Klaus' eyes widened

"Francine; _no!_" He heard Stan shout on the other end.

"I'll be right over." Klaus told Francine, and hung up. Francine hung up on the other line.

_ "Mom_!" Steve said to her. "Dad told us _not_ to make Klaus worry!"

_"Yeah_!" Stan added. "I did. Why did you do that, Francine?!"

_"Now _he's coming!" Jeff put in. "He's worrying for sure now!"

"_I'm sorry!"_ Francine told them. "But he deserves to know. She is going to be Klaus' new family after all." Stan sighed.

"Maybe we can be out of here before Klaus arrives." He looked at Roger. "Roger, contact your people. We got to save Monica before the wedding."

_"Now_?" Roger questioned. "It's almost midnight. How about tomorrow when…"

_ "Now, Roger!" _

"_Alright; alright, sheesh_! But surely they'd delay the wedding for this through." He sighed when he saw Stan's face.

"_Alright_; I'll contact my people." He went outside to contact his people.

"_Okay_," Roger said to his family when they were outside at the landing site. "They should be here soon. All we need to do is wait."

"Good thing, we left the house before Klaus got here." Steve said.

"Yeah, I feel bad about that." Francine said. "We should've waited until Klaus arrived."

"And let his wife think he abandoned her at the alter, Francine?" Stan asked. "We'd be bad people if we did that. _Trust _me; we'll doing Klaus a favor here."

"By going on an out of this world wedding rescue adventure without me?" Klaus questioned. The family looked at him and gasped. "I don't think so. This is my future stepdaughter after all; I got to save her."

"_Klaus_?" Steve wanted to know. "How'd you find us?"

"I followed you here in my car und I don't appreciate you going on this adventure without me."

"Oh, of course we weren't going on this adventure without you!" Stan faked. "We were just getting Roger's spaceships ready for us all, including you."

"Stan, you'd think after all this time I've been with you, that's going to work?" Stan sighed in defeat.

"No; I guess not." Klaus then noticed that there were no Jeff or Hayley. "Hey; where are Jeff and Hayley?"

"_Oh_, they stayed behind because Hayley's pregnant and doesn't want to risk it."

"Ja; that's probably a good thing." He then was worried. "So, they're not going to tell Clare about this, right?" Francine smiled.

"Don't worry, they're not." Klaus sighed in relief.

"Oh, good. I don't want her to worry."

A few minutes later, the UFO flew down. It opened up and made a bridge for them to enter on.

"It's here." Roger said. He looked at his family. "You sure you don't want to do this in the morning?"

_ "NO_!" Everyone shouted at once. Roger held his hands in defense.

"Okay, just asking." He turned around and he and the others went onto the spaceship. The door closed behind them. Emperor Zing was there to greet them.

_"Emperor Zing_!" He greeted. "Long time no see."

_"Xiarex!_!" The Emperor greeted back. He looked at the others, who were confused. _Xiarex_? Stan was about to ask, when Roger turned to them all.

"Xiarex is my alien name." He explained. He turned back to Zing. "Sorry, I just had to explain to these stupid humans about my alien name. They never heard of it." Zing nodded.

"Who are they?" Roger looked back at them.

"Oh, this is the family that I was telling you about. Steve, Stan, Klaus, and Francine." They all waved to him.

"Why are they all here?" Klaus stepped up to him.

"You have my future stepdaughter." He said to him. "We're here to get her back."

"Oh, you are, are you?"

_"Ja,_ we are. So, if you kindly give her back, we'll be out of here." Emperor Zing thought long and hard about this. He scratched his chin.

"Is that the human girl who came in after a ring?" Klaus was puzzled.

"A _ring?_" Emp. Zing nodded.

"We abducted her after she threw a ring."

"She threw the ring away?" Zing nodded again.

"Indeed she did. I assumed she didn't want it anymore because she was mad when she threw it."

"Was it a wedding ring?" Zing shrugged.

"How should I know? I don't know what rings mean to you humans. But, I am when I marry the girl of my dreams, Zings, about to become Empress Zing." He then sighed heavenly. "She is the most beautiful creature on this slave ship."

"Wait," Klaus said. "Did you say 'slave ship?" Zing nodded.

"Indeed I did. The girl that you mentioned earlier works for me now."

"Well, can she come back home to Earth? Also, I need the ring. You'll have to find another ring for your Empress to be, because that's also mine."

_"Hmmm_, let me think, no."

_"No?_ But, I need them! My wedding's tomorrow!"

"Uh, actually it's today." Roger said to him. Klaus nodded.

"Right, so you see why I need that ring und my future stepdaughter. You understand, don't you?"

"I do, but I'm still not going to give them back."

_"Why_?"

"Because the human threw the ring away! If she threw the ring away, she must not want you and your fiancé to merry."

"Well, she was confused! Please, I need that ring back!"

_"Why_? Why do you humans need rings to marry? Do they have the power to bound you together or something?"

"Well, no, I guess not. Because it's tradition. Why do _you _need the ring to marry Zeng?"

"Because I want a gift to give her before I make her my bride."

"Well, can you get another gift?" Zing shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I got attached to it. It's the most beautiful thing I seen on your planet. Perfect for an Empress-to-be."

"I'm glad you like it, but, come on, give it back. We have millions of them like it on mien planet."

"Sorry, but I like it, so I'm keeping it." He then thought of something. "But if you want it that badly, you'll all have to work."

"But, that'll take too long. I need it now!"

"Sorry, but no can do. Oh, and if you want the human girl back, you have to work longer."

"There's no way!"

"Sorry, then I'm afraid that I can't help you."

"_But…"_ Klaus sighed, and looked at Roger. "He's your people Roger. You'll convince him, please!" Roger looked at him.

"Sorry, Klaus. But, he's the Emperor. I have no power." Klaus sighed. He looked at Zing again.

"Fine, you win. What do we have to do?"

"What our your occupations on Earth?"

"Well, I used to be a stay-at-home Mom." Francine told him. "But now I'm an English teacher at a middle school."

"I work for the CIA." Stan said.

"I work at a Lego store." Steve replied.

"Und, I teach respect to schoolchildren." Klaus explained. "But I also…"

"I know what you all must do." Zing interrupted. He pointed to Stan first. "Are the CIA experts on violence?"

"Yes." Stan answered. "We have to keep America safe and away from evi…"

_"Perfect_! You're in charge of training recruits for when we fight wars our enemies."

"You have wars in space?" Steve wanted to know. He then perked up. "Cool; like in the _Star War_s films!" Zing looked at him, confused.

_ "What_?"

"You know, _Star Wars_. Yoda, Luke Skywalker, C3PO, Chewbacca, Darth Vader, you never heard of Star Wars?" Roger leaned into Steve.

_"Uh, Steve_." He started. "My people work all the time. They have no time for movies like _Star Wars_."

_"Oh_!" He gave Zing a nervous laugh and smiled lamely. "Never mind about that. Forget I said anything." Stan saluted at the emperor.

"I won't let you down, sir!" He promised. "I'll teach your race how to kick those enemy' butts!" Zing smiled.

"Glad to hear it."" He looked at Steve.

"You work in our toy factory." Zing looked at Francine next. "You work in our school." Lastly, he looked at Klaus.

"You can work with her, teaching the students how you talk."

"You mean German?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Roger went to Zing.

"What can I do?" He wanted to know. Zing looked at him.

"You, Xerox, are going to plan my wedding." Roger squealed like a girl.

_"Ooh_, you'll getting marred to Zeng?" Zing nodded.

"Exactly. But, it's getting late, so you'll all have to start tomorrow. I'll have the guards lead you to your chamber." He called for some guards and looked at Roger.

"Xiarex, you come with me so I can tell you what I want at the wedding." Roger saluted him.

"_Yes, sir_!" He and Zing then went off.

The Smiths glared at Klaus.

"_What_?" Klaus asked.

"We can't work here you idiot!" Stan said. "We have a job to do, remember? We have to get the ring back and save Monica before your wedding. You still want to get married, do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why in the heck did you tell Zing we'll all work for him?"

"I needed to tell him _something!"_

The guards got to them, and began leading them to their chambers. Klaus looked back at all of the Smiths.

"Don't worry," He reassured them. "We don't have to work for Zing. I just told him we would. We'll get Monica, the ring, then we'll out of here just in time for the wedding." He gave them a wink.

"_Ohhh; cunning_!" Steve said. "Good work, Klaus!" Klaus smiled. They then resumed on.

"These are your chambers." A guard explained to the humans when they were at the jail cells. A guard shoved Steve, Klaus, and Francine in one cell, while the other guard shoved Stan in his. They then closed the cell doors, locked them, and went off.

Stan looked at his cellmate, identical to Roger, but with a Mohawk and a nose earring.

"So, what are you in for?" He asked.

"Making love with the emperor's bride-to-be." He answered. Stan's eyes widened.

"_Really?_ You're in here for _that_?" The alien nodded.

"I know, it sucks, right?"

"Well, that's bad. But on Earth, we don't arrest people for that."

"What do you arrest people for?"

"Robbery, theft, kidnapping, murder. Almost everything that breaks the law. Murder is considered a capital crime. It's so bad that in some states, they can kill you for it."

"Well, what are you in for?" Stan shrugged.

"Trespassing I guess." Stan offered his hand to the alien.

"I'm Stan." The alien looked at Stan's hand, trying to decide what he should do with it.

"You're suppose to shake it." The alien shook it. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Marik."

"_Gosh_, why do you alien have weird names? They're so _alien!"_

_"I_ have a weird name? _You_ have a weird name; _Stan,_ but I guess that's why you're a human I guess."

"Yeah, I guess."

"How do we get out of here?" Steve asked in his cell.

"We'll find a way." Klaus assured him. Roger went up to them.

"So, how are you guys doing?" He questioned.

"Don't worry, Roger." Francine told the alien. "This is only temporarily. We're not going to work for Zing, and neither do you. We're going to escape and return to Earth. Klaus is going to think of a plan." He looked at Klaus. "_Right,_ Klaus?"

_"Right_." Klaus replied. Now he just had to think of one.

"Well, good luck with that!" Roger said, waving to them. He looked at Stan and Marik in their cell. He waved to Marik.

"_Yo, Marik_! How's it hanging?"

"_Good, bro_!" Marik replied. Roger looked at Stan.

"Marik's not my brother. He's just a friend I know from when I was in school,

always getting into trouble so seeing him here doesn't surprise me."

"_Roger,_" Stan said to him. "Marik's in here for cheating on the emperor's

fiancé. Can't you believe it?"

"I can. My planet has crazy laws like that. When you're in a relationship with

someone, you can't make love with someone else. That's one of the reasons why I left and went to Earth."

"But, you can't cheat like that on Earth, either,"

"I know. But, they don't _arrest _you for it. Goodnight." He then left.

Steve and Francine heard Klaus crying. They turned to him.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." He said. "I'm getting a wife und daughter again. Everything is supposed to be getting better. It was suppose to be my happy ever after. What happened?"

"First of all Klaus," Steve began. "This is real life, not a fairytale. Second of all, all of this happened, because it happened. It's like what you said a minute ago, 'we'll get through this.' Where is that guy, the one with the can-do attitude?"

"I'm afraid that guy didn't know what he was talking about."

"Come on, Klaus!" Francine encouraged him. "Don't do this. You have a someone to marry, you want to make her happy, don't you?"

"Ja, I do."

"Then you have to do this. If you love her, you got to make a commitment and never quit. You can do this Klaus, we'll help you."

"Ja, ja, I can do this! I made it this far; I can't fail now!" Francine and Steve smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Francine cheered.

"Yeah!" Steve agreed. "If we pull through together, anything is possible!"

They then heard faint crying. They all looked over at Stan's cell.

"Not mine." Stan told them. "Must be yours." Klaus, Steve, and Francine searched their cell for the source. Francine and Steve gasped. Steve tapped on Klaus.

"_Klaus!_" He whispered to him. Klaus looked up and gasped, for on the floor, crying in her lap, was Monica.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Monica_." Klaus said, going over to Monica. He sat down by her. "_There, there,_ don't cry. We'll get out of here."

"Why are you here?" Monica wanted to know in an irritable tone.

"That's a silly question. To save you, of course."

"I don't want you here."

"Well, I'm here, so sorry." Monica sniffed.

"Are you going to marry my mom when we get back to Earth?"

"Ja, after we get the ring back, that's the plan."

"Well, I don't know if I want to go back." Klaus was puzzled, so were Steve and Francine.

"_What_?! You don't mean that, do you? Your mother misses you; you don't want her missing you, do you?" Monica sighed.

"No. I mean, I want to go back, but…" She sighed again. "It's complicated."

"You don't want me to marry your mom, do you?" Monica looked up at him.

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I know. You gave many hints whenever I'm with her."

"Yeah, but you're just going to do it, aren't you?"

"Well ja, I love her und your mom loves me. Therefore, we were meant to be and should marry, don't you think?"

"I guess. I mean, I want to see my mom happy again, but how do I know?" She looked at Klaus. "How do I know you're the one? The last one Mom married betrayed her and the one before that died. How do I know you're the one that'll stay true to his vows?"

"Because I'm not that guy who cheated on your mom, und I'm not dead yet. Listen Monica, I know I can't replace your original dad, but I'll love you just the same. Und I'll never do things that'll hurt you or your mom. I promise you that."

"I just don't want to be hurt again."

"Und you won't. Trust me, you'll in good hands."

"I'm glad that you two are making up and all," Steve said. "But, how do we get out of here?"

_"Hmmm_," Klaus thought out loud. "How are we going to get out? Good question. What haven't been done in these stories before?"

"If only we had something, sharp." Monica said. "Then we could just pick the lock." Steve then saw something poking out of Monica's pocket.

"What do you have in your pants pocket, Monica?" Steve wanted to know. Monica grabbed it and looked at it in her palm. It was a pink hair clip.

"I forgot this was in here." She said out loud. She looked at the others. "I was breading my friend Shannon's hair because she wanted a new look on the first day of school. I put it in my pocket because she didn't want it getting in the way. She had to rush to go school shopping with her mom as soon as I was done."

"_Perfect_! Maybe that'll be our key to get us out of here. Put it in the lock and twist it a few times." Monica nodded and she went to the lock of the cell. She knelt down, put the sharp end of the clip in the lock, and twisted it.

She twisted it until she heard a click.

"Did it work?" Steve asked. Monica opened the cell door.

"It worked!" Klaus cheered "_Wunderbar_!" Monica put the clip back into her pocket.

"Nice opening skills." Francine congratulated her. Stan noticed they were free, and stood up.

"You're free!" He observed. "Now, do me!" Monica took out the clip and opened his. She put the clip back into her pocket. Stan got out. He smiled at Monica. _"Thanks_, kid."

"We did something similar." Steve said to Klaus. "Remember? Hayley unlocked where Sasha Obama was being held captive, only that time we had her key, so it was pretty easy." Klaus was confused.

"Huh?" Steve then remembered.

"Oh yeah! You weren't with us."

"Never mind if you did something similar. The point is we got us and Stan out. Now let's go get that ring, get Roger, and get out of here." Klaus looked at Monica.

"Monica, do you know where the wedding ring is?" Monica shook her head.

"That alien made his guards throw me in the jail cell." She answered. "He then went off with the ring on his finger." Klaus sighed.

"Fine. We have to look for the ring around the ship, then get out of here as soon as possible." He looked at the others. "_Come_ on, guys. The sooner we get this done, the better."

"_I'm free, I'm free_!" Marik shouted. He looked at Stan.

"Thanks for being my cellmate for about ten minutes."

"Uh, you're welcome." Stan said and he and Marik shook hands. Marik then ran off.

"_Uh, Stan_?" Francine said to him. "Should we have freed him?"

"Don't worry, Francine." Stan assured her. "He made out with the empress-to-be. He still did a bad thing, but not jail worthy bad." Francine nodded in agreement.

"_Focus_!" Klaus told them. "We should separate. That way, we can hopefully find the ring faster." He looked at Stan and Francine. "Stan, you und your wife go left, and Monica, Steve, and I will go right." Stan and Francine nodded.

"_Good luck_!" She told him, Monica, and Steve. She and her husband then went left. Klaus, Monica, and Steve went right.

"Klaus, it's the ring!" Monica said. Klaus and Steve looked at where she pointed, and saw Emperor Zing wearing the ring on his finger, going to a bedchamber. Get the ring

"_Good eye_, Monica!" Klaus congratulated her.

"Why is he wearing it on his finger?" Steve wondered out loud. "He's not married yet."

"I don't know." Klaus said. "But, that doesn't matter. Let's just get the ring, get Stan and Francine, and get the heck out of here." The three of them went to where Zing was headed.

"So, what do we do?" Steve wanted to know. "How do we get the ring back?"

"We wait until he goes to bed."

"How long will that take?"

"Hopefully not long. He is going to his bed chamber after all."

Twenty minutes later, they saw the emperor put his book on his end table, turned off the lights, then shut off his lights.

"_Finally_!" Steve said, relieved. "I thought he'd never go to bed!"

"Ja," Klaus agreed. "I wasn't suspecting that. But, at least we can get the ring now." They all went into his bedchamber. Steve noticed the book that Zing was reading. It was a romance novel.

"Why is he reading a romance novel?" He questioned.

"_Shhh_!" Klaus shushed him. "Don't wake him." They all looked at the ring on his finger.

"So, how do we get the ring off his finger without him noticing?"

"Very carefully." Klaus slowly moved his hand towards the ring. "Almost got it." Emperor Zing then turned to the other side on the bed, Klaus silently cursed himself.

_"Blast_! Almost had it." He went to the other side. "Okay, let's try this again." He outstretched his hand towards the ring. "So far, so good. Come on, baby!" Steve and Monica held their breaths. Klaus reached further…and grabbed it! Monica and Steve sighed with relief. "_Got it_! Now, _come on_, let's get out of here." Steve and Monica followed Klaus out of the room. Klaus put the ring in his pocket.

As Stan and Francine ran, Stan smiled when he saw a familiar face. It was Marik. He was making love with another alien. Stan smiled.

"_Hey_! It's Marik and he found an alien to make babies with. Good for him!"

"Don't stop, Stan!" Francine told him. "Keep looking! We need that ring."

"Oh, right!" He then resumed running with his wife, but couldn't help listening in on Marik and his lover.

_"Marik, stop it!"_ The female alien told Marik, withdrawing from him. "If Emperor Zing finds out…"

"The emperor isn't going to find out." Marik said to her. "And even if he does, so what? I love you Zing. And there's nothing that the emperor can do about it!" Stan's eyes widened. Zing? As in empress-soon to be Zing? Stan shook his head. Nah! It couldn't be. There's probably another Zing on this spaceship. Stan then remembered something else. He remembered what Marik had told him in the jail cell.

"Making love with the emperor's soon-to-be bride." Marik had said to him. Stan knew he should continue looking for the ring, but he couldn't help it. He stopped and ducked by some pillars, looking in at Zing and Marik. Francine noticed this. She looked mad and went to her husband.

_"Stan_!" She scolded. "What are you doing?! We can't stop. We need that…"

"_Shhh_!" Stan shushed her. "I think Marik is making love with Zing." Francine was puzzled.

_ "Huh_?"

"He's making love with the emperor's soon-to be bride." Francine's eyes widened.

_ "What_? You sure?" Stan nodded. Francine knelt by her husband and looked at Zing and Marik. Stan did too.

"Oh, Marik, I love you!" Zing told him. Francine and Stan gasped. "I know I'm marring that jerk tomorrow, but I don't want to. I'd rater marry you instead!"

"Then why don't you? You can still have a wedding tomorrow, just ditch that loser at the alter, then run to my arms, because I'll be there, and we'll be married."

"I like that. I can't wait."

"I can't wait, either."

"Then I'll be there."

"Ooh, how exciting." They then kissed, waved, and Zing went off.

Marik then rubbed his hands together, looking mischievously.

"Before we eat at the wedding," He took out a bottle of poison. "I'll poison the emperor, and then, I'll become the new emperor!" He put the bottle away, and laughed evilly. Stan and Francine gasped again.

"Oh my gosh!" Francine spoke. "Marik can't be the new emperor unless…" She gasped again. "Stan, we can't let that happen!"

"But, what about the ring?" He wanted to know.

"This is more important. Emperor Zing is going to drink poison, not knowing it's poison. We got to hide the poison before he does!" Stan nodded.

_"Stan, Francine_!" They heard Klaus. They looked up and saw Klaus, Steve, and Monica running their way. They stopped when they were by them. Klaus took out the ring and showed it to them. "We got the ring. Now, let's find Roger, and get out of this place." Francine shook her head. "We can't. Not yet." Klaus, Steve, and Monica were shocked.

"_What, why_?!"

"We just heard that Marik is going to poison the emperor tomorrow, so he can be emperor. Oh, and also Zeng loves him, not Zing. They are getting married instead."

_"So_? That's not our problem. The emperor is evil. I say let's get Roger und get out of here while we have the opportunity." Francine shook her head.

"No. We have to help the emperor before it's too late, evil or not. It's the right thing to do."

"_But…"_

_"There they are_!" They heard someone. They all looked at the alien guards. _"Get them_! They can't get away!" They both ran to them, but were shocked as they didn't try to escape.

"You didn't run away." Said a guard.

_"Yeah_!" Added another. "Usually when we catch up to prisoners, they run away from us."

"We have horrible news." Francine told the two guards. "An alien named Marik is going to poison Zing's drink at the wedding and is going to marry Zeng." The aliens then both burst out laughing. "I'm serious!"

_"Yeah, right_!" Said one. "Marik is not going to poison his brother." Francine was confused.

"Marik is Zing's brother?" She wanted to know.

"Yeah." Replied the other. "And he's not going to do that to his own flesh and blood. And even if that was his plan, he can't. He's in jail."

"What if," Stan began. "Say he wasn't?" Both guards were shocked.

"What? He escaped?" Asked one. They both then pointed their spears at them. "You didn't by chance help him escape, did you?" Stan laughed nervously.

"What? No! And even if we did, I don't think he deserved to be in jail because all he did was make out with the emperor's soon-to-be bride. I mean, sure, it's wrong. But, it's nothing to be sent to jail for. Not on Earth, anywhere."

"Well, we're not on Earth, and when you do that here, you get jail time, now get back to your jail cell. We'll handle Marik."

"But, you got to listen to us!" Francine said. "Your emperor is in real danger."

"Yeah, yeah! Just get back to your cells. You all start jobs tomorrow, so you need your sleep."

"What's going on?" Zing wanted to know, going over to them. They all looked at him.

"Zing," Said the first guard. "What're you doing up? Your wedding is tomorrow."

"I'm up because I was going to ask for a glass of water." He looked at Stan, Klaus, Steve, and Francine. "And why aren't the prisoners in their cells? They all start their jobs tomorrow."

"These humans think Marik is going to poison you at your wedding." Zing was confused.

_"Marik?_ My _brother_? My own flesh and blood? _Ha!_ He wouldn't do such a thing!"

_"But_, my husband and I heard him!" Francine told him. "I know it's hard to hear, but, it's _true_! He's going to poison you so he can become emperor, and he's going to marry Zeng."

"No, he's not. Zeng loves _me_, not that creep."

_"No_; Zeng loves _him._"

_"Ha; never_! Besides, if that's his plan, he can't. He's in jail." Stan gave out his nervous laugh.

_"About that_," He said.

"_Emperor Zing! Emperor Zing!"_ The second guard shouted to him, who had gone back to check on Marik. "Marik's not in his cell." Zing looked at him.

"Well, what are you doing then? Capture him and put him back in."

_"Yes, sir_!" He then was off. Francine went to the emperor.

_ "_You _have _to believe me." Francine said. Zing looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't think I do." He responded.

"But your life is in danger!" Zing then got mad.

"I had enough of this! My life will be fine and Marik isn't going to eliminate me!" He looked at the guard. "Put them in their cells."

"Yes, sir." The guard said and he led the humans to their cell.

"We need to get out again." Klaus said when they were back in their cells and after the guard had left. "I got to get to my wedding. My wife is counting on me."

"She's not your wife yet, Klaus." Stan told him from his cell. Klaus looked at him.

"She will be. Und I can't let her down."

"But, we got to prevent the emperor from drinking that drink!" Francine said. Steve snapped his fingers with an idea.

"I got it!" He said. Everybody looked at him.

"What do you have, son?" Stan asked him.

"We'll get out, find Roger and ask him where the escape pods are. Surly, he'll know. Then we'll come back here, and at the emperor's wedding tomorrow, we'll save him, and then escape with Roger to the escape pods. Then we'll get to Klaus' wedding." He looked at Klaus. "What do you say Klaus?"

"That may work." Klaus replied. ""If we hurry und nothing goes wrong." Steve smiled.

"Great! Then, it's settled then!" Klaus looked at Monica.

"Monica, do the hair clip?" Monica nodded and put her hand in her pocket.

"Uh-oh!" She cried. Klaus was puzzled. She checked her other pocket.

"What do you mean by 'Uh-oh'? Don't tell me our plan is already failing." Monica looked at him.

"I must have dropped it." She looked at Klaus. "I'm sorry, Klaus." Klaus sighed.

"It's alright. Hopefully we'll see Roger at the wedding or before."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"Well, we all have a big day tomorrow so I say we get a good sleep in. I don't see another way of escape." He looked above at the ceiling, then back at Monica. "There's no vent." The others nodded, went into relaxing positions, and then went to sleep.

The phone rang at the Smiths. Hayley and Jeff were fast asleep in the master bedroom. The phone rang again and again.

"Hayley, can you get it?" Jeff questioned, not wanting to have to get up. "I'm sleeping."

"I'm sleeping too, Jeff." Hayley told her husband, also not wanting to get up. "You get it."

"No, I'm too tired. You get it."

"You get it." The phone kept ringing.

"Hayley!" Hayley sighed, removing her covers, and getting up.

"Fine!" She went off.

"Thanks honey; you're the best."

Hayley went downstairs and answered the phone.

"_Hello_?" She asked into the phone.

"Oh, Hayley, is that you?" Clara wanted to know on the other end.

"Yeah."

"Sorry I woke you, but I'm getting more worried by the minute. Is Klaus or Monica there?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I was afraid you might say that. I don't know what to do. The wedding's tomorrow. I called the police and they won't help because of their stupid 'we have to wait 48 hours before we consider your child as missing' rule. Do you think I should call of the wedding?"

"No, this wedding took a long time to arrange. I'm sure Klaus and Monica will be there."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You just get your sleep. Your husband to be won't let you down. He'll return with your daughter safe and sound." Clara smiled.

"I hope you're right, Hayley." And with that, she hung up.

"I hope I'm right too." She too, hung up and rejoined her sleeping husband upstairs.

_"Morning, losers_!" Roger chimed in the next morning. The humans woke up in their cells. Stan noticed Marik wasn't with him.

"Guess they didn't catch him." He observed. "Ether that or he's in another cell."

"Oh, they didn't catch Marik yet." Roger told him. "He's still out there."

"Is the emperor's wedding still on?" Francine wanted to know.

"Yeah, it's still going on. One escapee isn't going to ruin the emperor's day."

"Killing him will ruin everyone else's'." Stan muttered. Roger heard and was confused.

"_What_?" The humans explained to Roger Marik's plan.

"And so, we're going to the wedding." Francine concluded. "To stop Marik's plan." Roger burst out laughing.

"This is serious!"

"You crack me up, guys! Marik's not going to do that to his brother."

"I'm not bluffing, Roger! I heard him myself!"

"Yeah, right!" He then became serious. "Besides, you guys can't go to the wedding. You have your jobs to do."

"Well, we're not doing them." Klaus told him. "If you forgot, it's also my wedding."

_"So?_ Can't you leave your wife and stay here instead?" Klaus glared at him.

_"Nien;_ I can't. You know that." Roger sighed.

_"Fine_, but I want in on this." Francine smiled.

"Fine by us. We'll need you anyway to escape to the escape pods."

"You bet you do!" The alien agreed. "Without me; you'll get lost and surly will get caught!"

_ "Okay_," Klaus said, looking at his watch. "The wedding is at four. We can do this; we just have to put it into action as soon as the wedding starts."

_"Okay_," A guard came and unlocked their cells. "It's time for your jobs." Klaus looked at Monica, then at the guard.

"What's her job?" He wanted to know.

"She works as a cashier at our burger joint." The alien informed him. "Now come, we don't tolerate tardiness here." Klaus leaned to talk to Monica.

"I'll come get you before the wedding starts." He whispered to her. "You just go to your station and do your job before then."

"You and Mom's wedding or the emperor's wedding?" She asked. "We don't know when the emperor's wedding is, do we?" Klaus's eyes widened. _Crap!_ They planned it without even knowing when the emperor and Zeng's wedding!

"When is the emperor's wedding?" Francine questioned the guard, as if reading Klaus' mind. The guard looked at him.

"That's none of your business!" He said. "You won't be going anyways!" Francine laughed nervously.

_"Right_! But, if we knew what time it was, we would be thinking of it, and it could be like we're there, because we can imagine it in our minds."

"It's none of your business! You all will be busy. You can't be daydreaming of the wedding." Francine sighed.

"Fine." Roger leaned in to her.

"It's at eleven." He whispered to her.

"Thanks, Roger." Francine whispered back and she whispered it to the others. Francine whisper to Roger again.

"We'll meet right here again before we go to the wedding, say at 10:30?" Roger nodded and Francine whispered to the others.

"What's with it with all the whispering?" The guard asked.

_"Nothing_!" Francine lied. "Show us to our jobs." The guard hesitated, and then led the humans to their jobs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Ready Klaus_?" Francine asked, coming into his German class.

"Is it that time already?" He asked. He looked at his watch, and then looked at his students. "Okay kinds, once you are done with your worksheet on German numbers, class can be dismissed. You all were such wundarbar students, but I got to leave now. Auf Wiedersehen!" He then left with Francine. All of the students got to work, all but two. Both alien kids got out of their desks and went over to their teacher.

"Where are you going?" The boy alien wanted to know. Klaus stopped in his tracks. Francine stopped too. They both looked at the two kids.

_"We, uh…"_ Klaus started, but didn't know what to say. He could say 'bathroom', but they be confused to why Francine had to be there as well.

"Its okay." The girl alien assured him. "We know you don't belong here. We won't tell." Both Klaus and Francine were confused.

"_Really_?"

_"Yeah_." The boy put in. "Just go do what you have to do with your girlfriend. We'll get you covered.' Klaus smiled.

_ "Danke,_ Zolton." He thanked the boy. He looked at the girl. "Danke, Xira." He looked at both of them. "You two get extra stars for this. Auf Wiedersehen!"

_"Yeah, yeah_!" The boy said. "Auf…whatever! Now, go before you two get caught."

_"Right_!" He looked at Francine. "Come on Francine, let's go." And with that Klaus and Francine left.

"Can we trust those two kids?" Francine asked Klaus when they left the school, but still in the spaceship.

"Ja." Klaus told her. "Zolton and Xira are good kids. I trust them."

"But, you only just met them."

"Ja, but I can tell they're good kids. All of my students are. I'm kind of sad to have to leave them."

"Well, why don't you and your new family move here, so you can work here after your honeymoon?"

"Nein, as much as I love these children, I'd rather educate Earth kids."

"I hear you. I'd rather teach Earth children too."

_"Monica_." Klaus said when he and Francine got to the restaurants. _"Monica_, are you here?"

"I'm here." Monica spoke. Klaus smiled up at her.

_"Perfect;_ let's go." They all went off.

Steve was by the jail cells when they arrived. Stan was already at the church. It was his job to make sure that the wedding was going to go smoothly. He knew all about the plan through.

"Roger's not here yet?" Klaus asked.

"Well, do you see him?" Steve said to him.

"Well, where is that alien? My future depends on him."

"Don't worry, he'll get here."

"Are you sure?"

"He better, otherwise us meeting here would be a complete waste of our time."

"Ja; a complete waste."

Roger came ten minutes to eleven.

_"Roger!"_ Klaus scolded him, looking at his watch. "It's ten minutes to eleven. Francine told us to meet here at ten thirty."

"Sorry." Roger apologized. "Well, better late then never, huh? _Huh?_" The humans didn't look amused.

"Let's just go and get this over with. Lead the way, Roger." Roger led the way.

While they were on their way, several TVs lowered from the spaceship ceiling from all around. Monica, Steve, Francine and Klaus didn't have to ask what the TVs were about. They already knew because the guards and their bosses had told them. Everyone on the entire ship was forced to watch a live broadcast of the emperor's wedding. If they didn't, they could go to jail because in the emperor's eyes, that meant that they were disrespecting him. Even the Smiths and Klaus had to see it, but they didn't have to watch the TVs, They were going to watch it live. Klaus then recognized something.

_"Crap_!" He cursed.

"What is it?" Francine wanted to know.

"I didn't lead my kids to the auditorium to watch the wedding. If they don't watch the wedding, they're go to jail, and it'll be my fault."

_"Yes_." Roger agreed. "Yes, it will."

"You're worried about that?" Steve questioned him. "We have an emperor to save, there's no time to worry about that. They know they got to watch it. If they don't, they don't and get arrested. I know it's a stupid law, but that's how it is here." Klaus sighed.

"I guess. But, still, they're good kinder. They don't deserve jail time." Steve was puzzled. Klaus noticed this."

"Oh, 'kinder' means 'children.' That's why we call Kindergarten, well, Kindergarten."

"No, I knew that." Steve stated. "It's just why do we call it 'kindergarten', why not 'Zero Grade'. Or then I guess Preschool will have to be 'Negative Zero Grade'? Zero is a number too, you know." Klaus just looked at him.

"That's just stupid, Steve." Steve sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

They just made it after the first 'I do," from the emperor. Klaus looked at his watch.

"They shouldn't be doing the 'I dos' yet. It's only 11:05."

"That's what my planet does." Roger explained. "They rush through things to get it over with so the workers can keep working and the kids can continue learning. After that is the husband toasts to the new bride, and then they drink. That part is not televised. The workers continue their jobs and the kids continue school. The bride and groom then go wherever, and that's it. There're no receptions, except for important weddings, like this one." Klaus was hurt.

"Every wedding's important."

"Not to the emperor. You got to be of royalty to be important."

"That's not fair. Everyone's important." Roger shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't make the laws. I just break them if I don't like them, which is mostly all of them." Klaus then changed the subject.

"So, the kids aren't in the auditorium that long?"

"That's right."

"Well, I don't think I would like bringing my kids in for just a few minutes, and then back to the classroom." Roger just shrugged.

"Well, that's just how it is sometimes."

"Your planet just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Steve spoke. Roger looked at him.

"I know." They then went inside, and ducked behind pews, so they wouldn't be seen. They all saw Stan was there, ready to protect at a moment's notice.

They all, except Roger, looked all around the church. It wasn't a church that he was used to. He looked at Roger.

"What kind of church is this?" Francine asked.

"We only have one church and we only use it for weddings and funerals. My race isn't religious. I guess you can say that we're all atheists."

_"And now_," The priest announced. "To the reception!" Everyone got out of their pews, and left the church, none of them noticing Roger and the humans.

"We could've just gone to the reception." Steve said.

"We could've." Roger agreed. "But we didn't."

"Where is the reception?" Francine asked.

"Next door. Come on; follow me." He cracked his knuckles. "Let ol' Roger show you the way." And so, they went after Roger.

Roger got past the guards at the reception, but blocked Klaus, Steve, and Francine.

_"Names, please_." One told them. Francine was about to speak, when Roger broke in.

"They're the entertainers." The alien lied to them.

"Okay." The first one just said.

"Go get your clothes on." The second one added. The two let them pass and they all went into the reception. In the center was a table with an ice sculpture of the emperor. Steve noticed Marik under the punch and cake table.

"Marik's under the table." He whispered to the others. The others saw that Marik was indeed, under the table, poison in hand.

"We need to confront the Emperor." Klaus said. "Then it's out of here, then to my wedding."

_"Whoa_, _hey there_ eager beaver!" Roger said. "You're the entertainers. To blend in, you need your clothes."

"Okay, as long as I get to my wedding on time."

"_Oh, no_." Monica said when they were getting into their colorful outfits in the dressing room. "I'm not getting in that. I'll look silly."

"Monica, _please_." Klaus begged her. "I know it's stupid, but if you want to blend in, you have to wear this." Monica sighed. She grabbed her outfit.

"_Fine!_ But these outfits reminds me of the clowns at my fifth birthday party." Klaus smiled.

_"Thatta girl_!"

_ "Okay_," Roger said once his friends were all dressed. "Hopefully we'll get through this before the real entertainers get here." Francine was confused.

_"Real_ entertainers?" She asked. "Roger, what were you _thinking_?! We could get caught."

"And that would be awkward." Steve added.

"Right." Roger agreed. "Look, don't worry about that. Just be glad that you're here. Now, _onwards!"_ He clapped his hands. "Come on; _chop, chop_! Your public awaits." They followed him out of the door.

_"Uh,"_ Steve began as they walked. "What kinds of entertainment are we going to do?" Roger

"Oh yeah," Roger remembered. "I guess, you do need to know." He looked at each human as he talked to them. Steve, you tell jokes. Monica and Francine are clowns. And Klaus is the daredevil."

"I knew these looked like clown outfits!" Monica said. Klaus was confused.

"Did you say daredevil?" He wanted to know. Roger nodded.

"So, you got to be brave. The last dare devil died in the hospital after jumping over a vicious shark on his motorcycle. It's very life risky." Klaus gulped.

"I don't know if I'm up to that."

"Well, you have to. The audience is expecting something, and you don't want to disappoint them, do you?"

"Well, no, but do I have to do something dangerous?"

"The more deadlier it seems, the better. And don't worry, you go last, after Monica and Francine."

"Danke, that makes me feel a _millions_ times better!" Roger smiled.

_"That's_ the spirit!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

The emperor held up his glass of beer that Marik had put the poison in. The humans gasped.

_"And now_," The emperor began. "A toast to a promise of a happy marriage!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

"He's going to drink the poison!" Francine said in a panicked tone.

"Not yet." Roger told her.

"But first," The emperor continued. "Our entertainers: The _Entertainers_!" Cheers and claps could be heard.

"The Entertainers?" Monica asked. "What a very stupid name."

"I know." Roger agreed. "My race isn't very creative. Why, our football team is called 'The Football Team'." He looked at Steve. "Okay Steve, you're first. Don't make them boo you and throw food at you." Steve nodded.

"Got you!" He responded.

_"And now_," The emperor began again. "Our first entertainer!" Everyone clapped and cheered as Steve smiled weakly at them as he made his way in the middle of the room. He sat on the tall stool that was put out for him. He picked up the mike that was on it and smiled weakly again at his audience.

_"Hello_!" He greeted. "Gee, it's an honor to be here at the emperor's wedding, isn't it? Let's give a nice round of applause to him and the bride, for I wouldn't be here without them." There was applause as the emperor stood up and bowed.

_"Thank you, thank you_!" He glanced at Steve as he sat down. "Okay, begin!"

"Right!" He looked at the audience. "Um, the weather's nice, right? Oh that's right, we're in a spaceship. But, I bet it's nice."

_"Boo!"_ An alien shouted. "Get on with the jokes."

"Oh, right. So, what's the deal with airline food?"

_ "BOOOOO_!"

"Uh, so why did the chicken cross the road? To get on the other side!" More boos.

"Where do cows go in their spare time? To the mooooovies!" Even more boos." Steve began to sweat. He laughed nervously.

"Oh right, maybe you don't know what cows and chickens are. So, _knock-knock!"_

"No one's knocking, you idiot!" The same alien from before shouted.

'No, no, you're supposed to all say 'who's there?'"

"But, no one's knocking at the door."

"I know, but it's a knock-knock joke and…" He sighed. "You know what? Never mind. You wouldn't get it." They booed him and threw thier food at him. Steve shielded himself from the oncoming foods.

_"GET OFF THE STAGE_!" An alien shouted. The emperor pointed a mean finger at Steve.

"Get off the stage." He echoed. "Come on, you heard the public. I will not have you ruin my night." Steve went off the stage and sat in his chair.

"You know," Roger told him. "You did suck." Steve glared at him.

"Shut up, Roger!" He said to him.

"Well, you did." He looked at Francine and Monica.

"Okay clowns; you're up. Try not to disappoint me." Francine grinned nervously.

"We'll try our best."

"Klaus, I'm nervous." Monica spoke to him. "What if Francine and I don't 'wow' them?"

"Don't worry." Klaus assured her. "As long as you try your best, that's all that matters. Und even if you don't 'wow' them, I'll still be proud of you." Monica smiled.

"Thanks; that makes me feel a whole lot better." Klaus smiled back.

"Of course it does." He patted her back. "Now, go get them, kiddo!" Monica nodded.

"Come on." Francine said to Monica. "Let's get this over with." And with that, Monica and Francine went on the stage.

"Where are your unicycles?" The emperor asked. Francine was confused.

"Excuse me?" She wanted to know.

"Your unicycles. You know, you juggle and you throw pies at each other."

"Oh, right." Roger went onstage. In his hands were two unicycles, balls, bowling pins, lit torches, and pies. "Here you go, guys." Francine glared at him and she grabbed hers. Monica grabbed hers as well.

"Thanks, Roger." Francine said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, thanks." Monica added, also sarcastic.

"No problem!" Roger replied. "Good luck!" He leaned towards Francine and clenched his teeth. "You two are gonna need it." He then left the stage.

"That Roger." The emperor said. "Always being prepared." He looked at Francine and Monica. "Now, don't fail me." Francine grinned nervously again and she and Monica began their clown act.

Like Steve, they got booed, had food thrown at them, and got shouted to get off the stage by Roger. They got off the stage and glared at Roger.

_"What_?" Roger questioned. "I couldn't help it if you both suck."

"You didn't suck, sweetie." Klaus told Monica.

"_Yeah, yeah!"_ Monica responded as she took her seat. "You're just saying that. Don't forget, you're next." Klaus gulped.

_"Daredevil!"_ Zing barked at him. "You're next." Klaus gave him a lame smile.

"You know what?" He questioned, pretending to be sick. "I don't feel so good. I think I should to go home."

_"Hmmm_, you don't look sick. Come on, perhaps its just fear talking, though I don't know why you'd be scared. You done this and many other life threatening acts plenty of times before without any problems. Just get on the stage." Klaus nodded and got on stage. He looked at the emperor.

_"Well_?" The emperor questioned. "What are you going to do?" Klaus grinned his lame grin again.

"I seem to have forgot my equipment. I'm sorry. But I can't do it." He was about to go off stage when he saw Roger coming up with a hoop stand, a lit torch, and a motorcycle. He gave them to Roger. "Here you go." Klaus glared at him, and then was confused.

"What about a helmet? Don't your race believe in safety?"

"Oh, yes, but daredevils don't need helmets. The more deadlier it seems,"

"_I know, I know_." Klaus interrupted. "the better."

"There you go! Here, I'll set you up."

_ "Um_, Roger, what am I going to do?'

"You're going to jump into a flaming hoop on a motorcycle."

"_What_?!" Roger left the stage. A moment later, he pushed a skateboard ramp onto the stage.

"Do you need help?" Monica asked him.

"_No, no_." Roger said, not looking at her. "I…can…do…this…myself." When it was where he wanted, he fell to catch his breath. He then stood up and put the hoop stand in the center of the stage. He went back to Klaus with the motorcycle after he lit the hoop on fire. He put the torch aside and went to Klaus.

"Okay, get on the motorcycle and go through the hoop."

"_No_." Roger looked at him.

"_Excuse me?"_

"_No_. Roger, I can't do this. This is, what the kids are saying nowadays_, cray cray-crazy!_" Roger sighed.

"_Look Klaus_, I didn't push a skateboard ramp up here and got you the other equipment for no reason.

"Und you didn't _need_ to. You didn't need to do _any_ of this! I can be a daredevil, but do I need to do something so dangerous like this?"

"Yes, because that's what daredevils do. They risk their life for amusement.

Now, be good, and give the audience what they want." Klaus shook his head.

"_Look _Roger, I didn't ask to be a daredevil. I don't want to do this, I _won't_." He

folded his arms across his chest to show that he really meant it. Roger sighed again. He looked at the audience.

"Who wants to see Klaus jump through a flaming hoop on a motorcycle?"

_"KLAUS, KLAUS, KLAUS!"_ The audience chanted. "KLAUS, KLAUS, KLAUS!"

_"Look_," Klaus told the audience. "Can't you make Roger do it?"

_"NO!"_ The audience said.

_"Come on_!" Emperor Zing urged. "This is the highlight of my whole wedding!" He then looked at Zeng, and blushed. "Second highlight!"

"So, you really want me to do it?" Klaus asked.

_"YES!_" Replied the audience.

"Are you sure."

_"YES!"_

"Are you certain th…" The audience got impatient.

_"JUST DO IT_!" Klaus sighed.

_"Okay_, I'll do it." The audience cheered as Klaus got on the motorcycle. Monica went up to him.

"You don't have to do this." She told him. Klaus looked at her.

"I really don't, but I'm going to do this."

_ "NO!"_ She stated to cry. "I lost too dads. I don't want to lose a other without even marring."

"Und, you don't have to. Listen Monica, I'm scared as heck, but I have to give the audience what they want. You can tell yourself that you believe I can over and over in your head. If you do that, I think I have a chance. Can you do that?" Monica sniffed, nodded, and wiped away a tear. Klaus smiled.

_"Atta girl_!" Monica hugged him.

"I love you." Klaus hugged her back.

"I love you too." Zing groaned loudly.

"Can we get on with this, already?" Monica withdrew from Klaus.

"We sure can!" Monica ran off the stage. Klaus rode his motorcycle to the top of the skateboard ramp, and looked at the blazing hoop. He could feel the heat of the flames. He gulped.

_Klaus, what are you doing?! _He asked himself in his mind. _ Only a dummkoph would go through with this. You aren't a dummkoph, are you_? He went down the slope at intense speed. Yep; you're a dummkoph. He went off the rump and shut his eyes. The audience gasped as they watched as it was in slow motion. Monica had her eyes closed and crossed her fingers.

_'You can do it, Klaus. You can do it, Klaus_. Monica repeated over and over in her mind. _I believe in you. I believe in you. I believe in you_.

Klaus got closer and closer to the hoop…and made it through. The audience cheered as he landed on the other ramp. He didn't notice a bit of his hair was on fire. Monica smiled and felt relieved. Roger had his eyes wide.

_"Wow!_" He breathed. "I didn't think he make it." Klaus opened his eyes and realize he was still alive.

"_WHOO-HOO_!" He cheered. "I'M STILL ALIVE!" He zoomed around the ramp on the motorcycle. "That's right B-words, _I'M STILL ALIVE_!"

_"Uh, Klaus_?" Monica spoke. Klaus looked at her.

"Not now, sweetie. I'm celebrating." He rode and rode, yelling with glee. _"WHOO-HOO_!"

_ "But Klaus…"_

"Not now!"

"_What's happening_?" An alien wanted to know, who just came in with a dummy alien, and three other aliens. Two of the aliens were dressed as clown, and the third one was with a motorcycle. He looked at Klaus.

"What are you doing up there?" He wanted to know. Klaus stopped riding and looked at them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We're The Entertainers." The first alien replied.

_ "Uh_, no you're not, we're The Entertainers. _You _guys are imposters." He looked at Zing. "Zing, we have impostors!" Zing stood up.

"You know," He responded. "Now that I think about it, you're the prisoners. What're you doing here? You're supposed to be all working. _GARDS_!" The guards came all at once, and grabbed all of the imposters, who all tried to get free, but to no avail.

_"Oh,"_ The leader of The Entertainers began, pointing at Klaus. "Your hair's on fire." Klaus was confused.

_"What_?" He then felt it and screamed. "_MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!_ WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME?!" He drove off the stage in a hurry and jumped over some tables. Aliens screamed, and ran from their tables so the motorcycle wouldn't accidently fall on them.

_"EVERYONE CALM DOWN_!" Zing shouted over all of his screaming guests. "YOU WILL SIT DOWN, AND ENJOY THE REST OF MY RECEPTION!" He sighed and got up. "I got to stop this idiot from ruining my party." He went in front of the motorcycle's path. Stan's eyes widened.

"Your majesty!" He cautioned. "Get out of the way!" He lunged at him as the motorcycle was about to run him over. The motorcycle crashed into the whine table and shattered the ice sculpture of the emperor. Klaus sighed in relief as all of the wine doused the fire. Emperor Zing gasped as he the shattered pieces fell onto the floor.

_"My ice sculpture_!" He shot a look at him, angry. He pointed a mean finger at him. "You; you ruined my reception!" He pointed at Francine, Monica, and Steve. "You all ruined my reception!"

"But, I did good, right?" Stan asked.

_"Yeah, yeah_, you did good." Stan pumped his fist in triumph. "As the rest of you, I want you all get back to your jobs. Gaurds, take them away!"

_"Wait_!" Francine cried out. Everyone looked at her. "We're very sorry we ruined your reception, but there's something that you should know. Your brother is going to poison you to death and become the new ruler with your wife." The emperor broke out laughing. The guests laughed too.

"How is that possible? He's not even here." Francine shook her head.

"Yes he is." She pointed to the table that he was hiding under. "He's hiding under that table."

"No, he's not. True, I don't know where he is. I got guards out hunting him down, but he's not there." Francine sighed. She walked to the table. Marik quickly moved on all fours. Francine noticed this.

_"Look under the tables; he's moving_!"

_"Yeah right_, take them away. The guard grabbed Francine and took her towards the exit. The others took Steve, Klaus, and Monica.

_"YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!"_ Francine shouted. _"YOUR EMPEROR IS GOING TO GET POISONED BY HIS BROTHER!" _She looked at Roger. "Roger, tell them!" Roger shrugged.

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Francine glared at Roger as she, Monica, Steve, and Klaus, were being taken away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Klaus got back to his classroom. On the way back to school, he argued with Francine about wanting to go back to Earth right away after they had the ring, instead of going to the reception to try to stop Marik's plan. He then saw a backpack on the chair. He went over to it and picked it up. One of his students must have left it here. He was about to take it to the front office when Zolton ran in. Klaus noticed this as the little alien stopped to catch his breath.

_"Zolton_!" Klaus said. He said. He offered him his backpack. "Is this yours?" Zolton nodded as he grabbed it.

"Oh I'm so embarrassed; I'm so sorry!"

"That's quite alright. We forget things from time to time."

"So, did you and your girlfriend get done what you were going to get done?" Klaus frowned.

"I'm afraid not." Zolton frowned as well.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Well, bye, and thanks for the backpack!" He then raced out of the room. Klaus smiled. But his smile then faded as he looked at his engagement ring on his finger. He sighed to himself.

"Oh, Clara!" He said to himself. What am I going to do? He looked at his watch. It was three in the afternoon, an hour to the wedding. He sighed again. Better call off the wedding, Clara. I don't see how we can make it now.

He was just about to get ready for his next class, when he heard Zolton scream. He ran over and gasped at what he saw. An alien kid held Zolton's backpack above him. Zolton jumped, trying to grab it, but he was too short.

"Give it back, Mavrix!" Zolton said to the bully. Mavrix chuckled.

"Why should I?" He asked, "You'd forget it again."

"No, I wouldn't! Come on, my school stuff is in there!" Mavrix unzipped Zolton's backpack and was about to take stuff out, when Klaus butted in.

"You leave him alone!" He said. Mavrix looked at him.

"Oh, really?" Klaus folded his arms across his chest.

"Ja, really." Mavrix chuckled.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you? Because I'm not!"

"Bullying is wrong. If you pick on Zolton again, I'll make sure to have your parents contacted." Mavrix pretended to be scared.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared; _not_!" He laughed as he threw Zolton's backpack on the floor. "Here's your backpack loser; I have to make it to class." He went off. Zolton picked up his backpack and stood up

_"Zolton_," Klaus told him. Zolton looked at him. "If that kid gives you trouble, you have to tell an adult that you trust. They're help you out so that that bully won't bully you anymore."

"I can't do that."

_"Look_, I know you're afraid that you'd be tattling, but in truth…"

"_No, no, _I mean I can't do that." Klaus sighed.

"And why not?"

"Because they wouldn't care."

"Of course they would. Why wouldn't they care?"

"Because they only care about us learning. They also said if we ever told them about a bully problem, we'd be disciplined for being weak and not dealing it by ourselves."

"That's not right. They should make sure that every kid in school is protected and feel like school's a safe place for them."

"Well, that's not how it is over here. We either have to confront the bullies ourselves, or let them bully us for the rest of our school days, or even lives. It's our problem, and not theirs. If we can't stop it, there's nothing we can be done. Some kids committed suicide because of bullying and the adults didn't do anything about it, except giving their condolences to the parents. The adults don't care about our kid problems, and they never will." Alien kids came in now, getting ready for the next class.

"Look Zolton, you have to go to class. But whatever you do, you can't let that bully get to you. You got to stand up to him; otherwise he'll bully you for life und you don't want that."

"I'll try."

_ "Thattaboy_! Now hurry up, and get to class." Zolton nodded and ran off to his next class. Klaus went in front of his classroom, waiting to begin.

After class, Klaus went towards the lunchroom to eat his lunch. He saw Zolton in the hall. Zolton went up to him not looking happy.

"Your stupid advice didn't work!" He said. "I tried, and you made it worse."

"Don't give up, Zolton. Although it seems utterly hopeless und pointless to even try und try again, und you just want to kill yourself, if you believe enough, someday your moment will shine though."

_"Promise_?"

"I promise." Zolton sighed.

"I hate him, and the emperor. I can't believe he's his son." Klaus was shocked.

_"Really_?"

"Yeah he is. That's why he thinks he has power over me. That, and he's a year older then me too. Well, I'll try again."

_"That's_ the spirit, Zolton!" Zolton went off.

_'Don't give up, Zolton_.' Klaus heard himself replaying in his mind_. 'Although, it seems utterly hopeless und pointless to even try und try again, und you just want to kill yourself, if you believe enough, someday your moment will shine through.'_ This made Klaus think about the wedding.

_I can't give up on the wedding_! Klaus thought. _Clara, and a whole bunch of people are counting on me. I can't let them down_! And with that, Klaus ran to find Francine.

_ "Francine_!" Klaus called to her when he went in her classroom. "We have to try to get to the wedding on time. We _can't _give up!" Francine looked at him.

"Did a book for little kids teach you that too?" She asked.

_"What? No_! I was telling Zolton that same thing."

"And that is what persuaded you!"

"_No;_ I knew all along!" Francine rolled her eyes.

"_Right_!"

"Let's just go." Francine nodded and they both ran off. "So, a kindens' book taught you not to give up?"

_"No_! That's just silly. I knew all along." It was Klaus' turn to roll his eyes.

"_Right_!" He then changed the subject.

"You still want to try to stop the emperor from being poisoned by his brother, don't you?"

"Yes, _oh my gosh_, just because we're an adult cartoon and known to have sick gallows' humor doesn't mean we're mean spirited with no hearts all the time."

"Well, I guess that's true." He sighed. "Okay, we better hurry."

"_That's _the spirit!"

They passed Zolton.

"It still didn't work!" He told Klaus.

_"Don't…"_ Klaus began. Zolton sighed.

_"I know, I know_. 'don't give up'."

Klaus was about to call for Monica when he and Francine were in front of the eateries. Klaus and Francine ran towards the scream.

_"MONICA_!" Klaus shouted. They both stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw. Monica's boss was trying to make love with her.

_"PLEASE, STOP_!" Monica yelled. "I'm only 12, 13 tomorrow; I'm not ready for this yet!" This made Klaus steaming mad. He ran as fast as he could and punched the alien in the face. Monica looked at him in shock. The alien wiped blood from his now bloody nose, and looked up.

"DON'T YOU _EVER _TRY TO RAPE MY FUTURE DAUGHTER!" He looked at her. "You okay, Mon?" Monica nodded. "Good, let's go." They then left with Monica running after them. Monica's boss jumped to his feet.

"_HEY!_" He shouted. "SHE HAS TO GO BACK TO WORK!"

"SHE QUITS!"

They got Steve, and they ran back to the reception.

"A TV show told me not to give up." Steve told them as he ran. Monica laughed.

"A conversation with a kid, a kid's TV show, and a children's' book taught you guys, three _adults_ never to give up? _Oh my gosh_, that is _so _stupid!" Steve looked at her.

_"Shut up, Monica_." He told her. Klaus hit him on the back of the head. "_Ouch_!"

"Don't tell my future stepdaughter to 'shut up'." He told him. "But she's right, having adults like us be reminded never to give up is really stupid."

Francine stopped running. The others noticed this, and stopped as well.

"This is stupid." She looked at Klaus. "Klaus, you were right. We should just go to the chapel so you can get married."

"No, no," Klaus said to her. "You were right. We need to stop Marik's plan. Zing might be evil, but he doesn't deserve to die."

"I suppose you're right. Okay, let's do this thing." And so, they continued to the reception.

Klaus had to punch more security guards to get back into the reception.

"_Wow_, Klaus!" Said an impressed Steve. "You really want to get this done, don't you?"

"Ja, und _nobody_ is standing in my way! I just want this over and done with." When they were in, Stan went up to them.

_"Hey, guys_," He greeted. "I thought you all gave up and have to be reminded." He laughed. "Boy, how stupid that would be! Having to be reminded about something we learned long ag…"

_ "Yeah, yeah_," Francine interrupted. "Did the emperor drink that drink yet?"

"No, he hasn't drunk the drink yet. He's been preoccupied by the Entertainers."

"They're _still _going?" Steve wanted to know.

_"Yes;_ they're really good though. They have been going for over an hour now." Roger then saw them. He too went over to them.

_"You came back_!" He said. "You didn't have to be reminded not to giv…"

_"Roger!"_ Francine snapped at him in a whisper. "How _dare_ you show your face after you stabbed us all in the backs!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't ruin the emperor's wedding. You all think that I'm so mean that I'm heartless _all_ the time. That really hurts." Francine sighed.

"Sorry, you aren't heartless _all_ the time." Roger smiled.

_ "Thank you_."

"But, I'm still mad at you and I'm sure the others are mad at you too." She looked at the others who all nodded. She looked back at Roger. "Yeah, we're all mad at you."

_"And now_," Emperor Zing announced, holding his chalice. "We will eat and drink. To me and my lovely bride!"

_"TO THE EMPEROR AND HIS LOVELY BRIDE_!" Mostly everybody, including Roger, in the room chanted. They all clinked their drinks and then drank away. Francine gasped and saw Marik rubbed his hands together with an evil grin. She then saw the emperor bring the chalice to his lips.

_"This is it_." Francine said. "It's no or never!"

_"YOUR HIGHNESS_!" Stan yelled as he lunged towards him. The emperor noticed this, but it was too late. He had attacked the emperor to the floor. Marik cursed from where he was hiding. The drink flew out and landed on a nearby houseplant. The plant died instantly. The emperor was now mad.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded Stan. He stood up to his feet. "You are supposed to protect us from danger."

"I am." Stan told him. "I'm protecting you from Marik from poisoning you. Look at the plant."

Marik was about to crawl away when Monica spoke to him.

_"Going somewhere_?" Marik looked up and grinned lamely at her.

_"Now, now_, little human girl," He said. "be a good little human girl and…" But, Monica punched him in the face before he could finish. He fainted, nose all bloody.

_"Poisoning_ me?" Emperor Zing continued. "_Uh no_, not you too. I don't need to look at that dang plant. I've seen it million of times before." He noticed the others behind him and got even madder. "_GUARDS!_"

_"WAIT_!" Monica called. She then dragged out the fainted Marik out from the table. Everyone gasped.

_"Marik?"_ Zing asked when Marik came to. Marik looked at him and smiled his lame grin. He waved at him.

_"Hey, bro_." He looked at the empress. "_Empress_." He looked at his brother again. "_Congrats;_ may you have many happy years together." Zing wasn't convinced.

_"GAURDS_!" The guards picked up Marik.

"_But brother_," Marik laughed lamely. "I'm your brother. I broke out for your wedding. You can understand that, can't you?" Once again, Zing didn't look impressed.

"You still committed a serious crime, brother. I can't let you go, not even for this. And it's another ten years for escaping." He looked at Klaus and the Smiths. "You guys, too."

_"WAIT_!" Someone shouted. Everybody looked at who had shouted and gasped, but none were more surprised then Klaus. It was Zoton! Beside him was Xira.

_"Klaus_?" Francine asked him. "Are those the kids from your German class?" Klaus nodded. The kid aliens went to Zeng, Zing, the Smiths, and Marik. Zolton looked at the emperor.

"We have something to show you." He looked at Xira. "Xira, can you get it out of my backpack?" Xira nodded, unzipped Zolton's backpack stepped onto his back, and produced a DVD. The case read 'Love DVD, property of Marik.' Marik was shocked.

"Where'd you get this?" He demanded to know. Zolton looked at him.

"Xira and I found it at your place." This made Marik more shocked.

"You went to my place; why?!" He got red in the face. "Don't you know it's not nice to be snooping around other people's homes? When your parents find out, boy you two kids will be in trouble!"

"You'll be in trouble when the emperor finds out what you've been doing with the empress." Zing looked at his brother, confused.

"What is the kid talking about, Marik?" He asked.

"Nothing." Marik lied. He looked at Zolton. "Now, hand over the DVD, kid!"

"Now, hold on." Zing said to Marik. "If it's 'nothing', then you won't mind if we see this DVD." He looked at his guard and gave him the DVD disk that Zolton had gave him. "Play this on the TV." The guard nodded and was off.

"_NOOO_!" Marik shouted. "I'm serious, it's nothing." Zing looked at him.

"I'll be the judge of that." The TV then lowered from the ceiling and the TV flashed on. Zoton and Xira looked away. Zing noticed this.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"We already saw this." Zolton said. "We don't need to see this again."

"_Plus_," Xira added. "I don't think these are what kids are supposed to be seeing. We're trying to get rid of the image from the first time. Our childhoods have officially ended." Zing shrugged.

"Whatever."

"_NOOOO_!" Marik yelled.

"_GUARDS_!" Zing shouted. The guards nodded and grabbed ahold of Marik, not letting him go.

The TV showed Zeng and Marik. It then showed them making love. Everyone gasped. Klaus covered up Monica's eyes with his outstretched hand. This irritated Monica. She tried to move to see what was on the TV, but each time Klaus didn't let her.

"_Klaus!"_ She complained. _"Come on_; let me see!"

"Not until you'll older." He said.

Marik on the TV then told the TV Zeng of his plan of poisoning the emperor.

"Okay." The TV Zeng said, surprising Zing. "Whatever you say. I don't like the emperor anyways."

"That's why I love you." Zing said to her. "You approve of my plan." They then made love again.

"_That's enough_!" Zing shouted. _"Turn it off, turn it off_!" The TV turned off. Zing looked at Zeng. "Zeng, _why? _Also, why would you want to poison me, your own brother?" Zeng shrugged, grinning.

"I can't help it if he's hot as well as you and I tried to poison you because I wanted to become emperor." Zing looked madly at Marik.

"You'll get life for this. And I'll make sure you won't escape this time. Guards, take him away." The guards nodded, and began dragging him away.

"_NOOOO! Grr_, and I would've gotten away with too if it weren't for those medaling kids and these Earth humans!"

"_Hey_!" Steve piped up. "_Scooby-Doo_!" Marik was confused.

"_What_?" Steve sighed.

"You guys really need to watch what we Earth people watch."

Klaus looked at the alien kids.

"How'd you kinds know he was up to something?"

"I told them what they needed to know." Someone else said. They looked and gasped again as Mavrix came to them. Zolton looked at Klaus.

"It _worked!"_ He told him. "Mavrix and I are friends now." Klaus smiled back and winked at him.

"I told you it'd work, kind."

The emperor looked at the two alien kids.

"Thank you." He thanked them. "Now, all of you back to school." He looked at Klaus, Monica, Francine, and Steve.

"And as for all of you, back to your jobs." He looked at Klaus and Francine. "You take the kids back." He looked at the guards. "And make sure they all get back to the school and their jobs." The guards nodded. They were about to grab ahold of them when Klaus shouted out.

"_RUN_!" The kids, Monica, and the Smiths didn't hesitate. They took off running.

"Sorry," Roger said to Zing, "But I'm going back to Earth." He ran after the others. "Hey you guys, wait for me!" Stan looked at Zing.

"Sorry." He said. "But my job is to protect my country on Earth, not here. Now, I don't know if you're going to cancel the wedding or not, but whatever you decide, I hope you'll find happiness. There are plenty of female aliens for you. You'll pick the right one that won't cheat on you. _Bye_!" He, too, ran with the others. This made Zing mad.

"_GET THEM_!" He ordered. The guards run after them.

The phone rang in the Smith household, and Hayley picked it up. Hayley was in a lovely dress and Jeff was in his tux. They were getting ready for the wedding.

"This is Hayley." Hayley said into it.

"Hayley," Clara responded back on the other end. "Is Klaus or Monica there?"

"I'm afraid not." Hayley answered. Clara sighed.

"It's official then. I'm cancelling the wedding."

_ "No_! Klaus and your daughter will be there. Just get to the church."

"How do you know? I don't want to get there and he's not there."

"He's on his way as we speak, him and Monica." Hayley hated having to lie to her, but felt like she had no choice.

"Oh they are? You talked to Klaus?"

"Uh yeah."

"Oh, that's good. I'll call the others and tell them the wedding is still on."

"You do that."

"Okay, see you there!"

"See you there." Hayley hung u the phone as Jeff came into the room.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Clara."

"Oh, is the wedding still on?"

"Yes. I told her that Klaus and Monica are on their way."

"Oh good, so they got back from Roger's spaceship and got the ring back." Hayley looked at her husband.

"No."

"But you said…"

"I _lied _Jeff, okay? They're not back. I'm not sure there's going to be a wedding."

"You lied to her? What a way to begin a relationship."

"Shut up, Jeff. Let's just go to the wedding, and hope for the best."

"Okay."

"We can't outrun these guards!" Steve said as they were running from the guards. "We got to get rid of them somehow."

"I'm on it, son." Stan said and turned and fired his gun at them. They all fell to the floor, dead, blood sleeping out of their lifeless bodies.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of them." Stan looked at the others.

"Now, come on," He said. "We need to find some escape pods to get out of here."

"I'll show you guys." Roger said. "Follow me." They all ran after Roger.

Klaus looked at the three kids.

"You kinds go back to school." He told all of them. "We can make it from here." Zolton shook his head.

"We want to make sure you guys make it."

_"Awe_, thanks, but really you should all go back. You're going to be in real trouble. In fact, you already may be in trouble. They might be looking for you, your parents as well." Zolton shook his head again.

"Nobody's looking for us. My parents don't think I exist, and school is too busy educating the other kids to worry about us."

"Well, that's not right. They shouldn't do that. You're good kids. You don't deserve a life like that." Zolton shrugged.

"It's all right. I don't mind."

"Still, you should go back to school." Zolton was about to respond when Roger spoke up.

"We're trying to make it to your wedding on time, fish, and you're worried about these children not being in school?"

"Well, ja, I am. I was a father and going to be again. Every child should get a good education, no matter what."

"We don't have time for that!"

"Of course we do." Klaus stopped. He looked at the alien kids. "Come on, I'll take you back to school."

"No." Zolton said. "You'll get caught. We'll go back to school once we know you all left, we promise." Klaus sighed. He had a point. It will be risky to go back, and if he left now, he'll make it to his wedding on time.

"Fine." He decided. The kids cheered and followed Klaus.

"Here they are." Roger said once they got to the escape pods. "All we need to do is direct them to planet Earth. Oh, and there's a button in all of them that says 'hyperdrive'. Yeah, we need to all press it otherwise we won't make it and stuck in space forever." Stan, Monica, Francine, Roger, and Steve entered their escape pods. Klaus looked at Zolton, Xira, and Mavrix.

_"Well,"_ He began. "we have to go now. Thanks for all you've done. Stay in school."

"We're sure going to miss you all." Xira spoke. "But you should all go back to your home planet where you belong." Klaus smiled.

"I'll miss you kids too." He looked at Mavrix. "You be good to Zolton now, you hear?" Mavrix nodded.

"_Will do_!"

_"Klaus_!" Monica whined from her pod.

_"Fish_, get your butt into your escape pod!" Roger called from his. Klaus waved at the kids and got inside his pod.

Then, all at once, the escape pods flew out of the spaceship. The alien children all went to the window to look out at the disembarking pods, and waved farewell. Mavrix elbowed Zolton.

_ "Ow_!" Zolton yelped. He looked at Mavrix. "Herr Heisler said to be nice to me!"

"Yeah, but he's not here anymore, is he?" He laughed. "Come on Zolton, Xira. We should head back to school." Zolton and Xira nodded and the three kids went towards the school.

When they all crash landed in front of the chapel, they all got out of their pods and dashed towards the building.

"We're not properly dressed!" Francine called up to Klaus.

"You're worried about that now?" Klaus called back. "Come on; I'm late for my own wedding." Monica stopped running. Klaus noticed this, stopped, and looked at her_. _

_ "Monica_?" He asked. "What is it?" Monica looked at him. She tried to contain her oncoming tears.

"I'm sorry. If I didn't throw that ring…if I wasn't so mad, oh, it's all my fault."

"Oh Monica, I forgive you. That's all in the past now. We're here now safe and sound, got the ring back, and I'm going to marry the most beautiful woman on Earth, your mom. That's all that matters." He outstretched his arms. "Now, come on." Monica ran and hugged him, crying. "I love you, Dad." Klaus was surprised at the word 'dad', and hugged her as well.

"I love you too." He then withdrew from her and hand in hand, went into the chapel together.

A teardrop fell from Clara's eye. She tried to not cry in front of her guests but couldn't help it. Where were the Smiths? But most importantly, where were Klaus and her daughter? The marriage officiant went over to her.

"_Clara_?" He asked her. Clara looked at him. "Do you want to propone the wedding?" Clara nodded, swallowing a sob. The marriage officiant looked at the guests.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen," He began. "but the due to the groom not showing up and her daughter gone, the bride decided to propone the wedding to a later date." Groans came from everyone.

"I'm sorry!" Clara spoke up. "But I can't marry the groom without him being here, and I want my daughter to be present at my own wedding."

"You don't have to." Klaus said. Everybody looked at him, Monica, and the Smiths, and gasped. Clara couldn't believe it.

_"Oh, Monica_!" She ran up to her daughter and her daughter ran up to her, both embracing in a hug. She then withdrew from Monica and hugged and kissed Klaus.

"I thought you'd never make it." She said.

"You don't know all that we went through to be here. But, it was well worth it."

"Thanks for being here and thanks for bringing my daughter back."

"Well, I knew you didn't want to have a wedding without your own daughter."

"And I won't be able to get married without the person I'm marrying to."

"So you don't want the _Flubber_ wedding? Don't worry, you don't have to. I'm here in person, not on a machine."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They kissed again.

"So is the wedding still on?" Jeff wanted to know. Hayley looked at him.

"What do you think?" Clara and Klaus looked at the people in the pews.

"The wedding is still on!" She announced. Everyone beamed and those who got up and were about to go, rushed back to their seats.

After the wedding, everyone went to reception. There they had food and drinks. Klaus and Clara went up to the dance floor. The wedding song that Klaus picked was his own that he recoded on a cassette tape.

"_I can't believe I'm here_." Klaus sang on the tape.

_It's all becoming clear._

_I've waited so long._

_Now I'm putting it into song._

_I'm getting a new daughter und wife._

_This is mein New Life!_

_Ja, I was once blue._

_Now, all of my wishes are coming true!_

_I was once a zero._

_Now I'm going to be a hero!_

_I was once a nobody._

_But now, I'm a somebody!_

_I can't believe I'm starting over with a new daughter und wife._

_This is mein new life!_

_I've waited over 30 years._

_Now, I have no fears, or tears!_

_If you ever feel depressed and blue,_

_If you think you can't be loved, _

_Have patience, because you are loved!_

_It might take a long time, but your dreams can come true!_

_Pinch me, I must be dreaming._

_Nein, I'm not dreaming!_

_I am getting a new daughter und wife!_

_For this is mein new life!_

_THIS IS MEIN NEW LIFE!"_

After the wedding song, it was the daughter/mother dance, and then it was time for everyone enjoy the rest of the evening, and to dance the night away.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

When it came near midnight, Hayley was drinking red whine when all of a sudden, she dropped the glass with widened eyes, screaming. She clenched her stomach. The glass shattered in a million pieces. Jeff ran to her.

"Hayley, Hayley; what is it?" Hayley looked at him.

"I think my water broke." She screamed again. Jeff was confused.

_"What_?" Hayley grabbed Jeff's hand.

"_JEFF! MY BABY IS COMING!"_

Jeff felt overjoyed. He was going to be a dad again. He smiled at his wife.

"_Congrats,_ babe!" Hayley screamed again. Jeff was puzzled.

_"What_? I thought you'd be happy. We're going to be parents to another child."

"I'd would be happy, but it's hard to when the baby is kicking your stomach.

"_I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL, JEFF_!" Jeff got it.

_"Oh, oh, okay_." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Clueless as always!" He said.

"I know." Stan agreed. "It makes me wonder why he's my Father-In-Law." Jeff looked at Klaus.

"We need to go to the hospital. Sorry, but we can't stay."

"We understand." Clara said. "You get what you got to do." Jeff smiled.

"Thanks." Hayley looked at Klaus.

"I'm sorry we have to go like this."

"Oh, don't worry. It's almost over anyway. You just call us when the baby's coming."

"Don't worry, we will." Klaus looked at Stan and Francine.

"I guess you will like to go with them."

"Well, she is our daughter." Stan said.

"And we'd want to support her." Francine added. Klaus smiled.

"You go." Francine and Stan smiled. They left after Jeff and their daughter.

_"I'LL GO TO THE HOSPITAL AFTER THE RECEPTION_!" Steve shouted over all of the noise of the DJ. He then went back to the dance floor.

The phone went off where the newly couple and Monica were staying. Clara picked it up.

_"Hello_?"

"The baby's here if you want to see her." Francine said at the other end.

"Oh, that's good to hear. Are you at Langley Falls Memorial?"

"Yes, we are."

"Oh okay thanks, I'll let Klaus know." She hung up as Klaus came down the stairs.

"Is the baby here?" He asked. Clara nodded.

"And it's a girl."

"I'll be back for Monica's party." Klaus put on his coat and shoes. He was about to go when Monica spoke up.

"Can I see her?" Klaus nodded.

"I don't see why not. It is your birthday after all. I'll get the car started." After Klaus kissed his new wife, he went out the door. Monica got her stuff on.

_"Bye, Mom_!"

_"Bye, dear_!" Clara watched as her daughter went out the door. She then went to prepare for her daughter's party.

Klaus and Monica went to the front desk of the hospital.

"Hayley Smith-Fischer." Klaus told the woman.

"3rd floor, birth ward, room 15."

"Danke!" He and Monica went to the elevator and took it to the 3rd floor. They then went into the Birth Ward. When they were there, they walked slowly, looking for the correct room. Monica spotted it. She pointed it out.

"There it is!" She cried.

"Good eye, B-day girl!" He and Monica went into the room. Francine, Stan, and Steve were already there. Jeff was beside Hayley in bed, holding her new baby in pink bundles.

"What's the name?" Klaus wanted to know.

"Lily." Hayley replied.

"Can I see?" Monica asked. Hayley nodded and showed her Lily.

_ "Aweeeeee_!" She cooed. "She is so cute!"

"Thanks, by the way, happy birthday."

"That's right!" Jeff remembered. "It is your birthday. Happy B-day!"

"Thanks."

"I have an idea!" Francine said. "Let's all sing the birthday song for Monica and my new granddaughter."

_ "Good idea_, Mom!" Steve said.

"On three, _ready? 1…2….3_!" And so they sang the birthday song for Monica and for Lily. Monica looked at Klaus.

"Dad, I want you to sing the German version."

"Okay." Klaus said and he sang the same song in German. He then looked at Lily with Monica. "Just think Monica, you are leaving childhood, and Lily is just beginning hers'.

"I know and I'm glad to be sharing it with her." Hayley and Jeff smiled. Monica then looked at Hayley.

"If you and your husband can get out of the hospital, I'd like you and your new baby to attend my party."

"Well, it might not be until in the afternoon."

"That's okay. You guys come when you can."

"Sure, but we may leave early if it gets to noisy or if Lily gets fussy."

"Okay." Hayley looked at Klaus.

"You want to hold her, Klaus?" Klaus was caught off-guard by this question.

_"Me?"_ Hayley nodded.

"You're family after all."

"Sure, I'd love to!" Hayley gave Lily to Jeff who gave her to Klaus. Klaus went to sit on a chair.

"Hi, little Lily. I'm Klaus Heisler. I know your mom really well and she's going to be a nice mother to you. You are such a beautiful baby (beh bee.) _Yes, you are, yes, you are." _

"Is that how your pronounce baby in German?" Monica wanted to know.

"Ja." He looked at Hayley. "What time was she born?"

"8:00 AM." Klaus looked down at Lily.

"Did you have to wake up your mom_, huh,_ did you?"

"Yeah, she did. But, it was worth it."

"I was born at eight, too." Monica spoke.

"Oh, you were? Well, small world." Klaus looked at Monica.

"We better get going Monica if you want a party." He told her.

"Okay." Klaus gave the baby back to her mother. Monica looked at everyone in the room.

_"Bye!"_

_ "Bye!"_ They all said at once.

"_Bye, B-day girl_!" Jeff said. "Hope to see you at the party!" They all waved to Klaus and Monica as they left the room.

Monica had a good birthday party. She invited her friends, and her relatives on her mom's side. The Smiths were there. Even Hayley and Jeff were there for an hour until Lily got fussy and burst into tears. Monica hugged Klaus, surprising him as he drank whine.

"Thanks." She said. "Thanks for the best birthday ever. I love you, Dad." Klaus smiled.

"No problem, kid. Ich liebe dich. I love you, too." Monica withdrew from Klaus, and went to join her friends. Klaus took a sip again.

Klaus wanted to kill himself when he was a fish, but he was glad that he didn't. For if he did, he wouldn't have the life he had now, or the life in the future.


End file.
